


At My Door

by honestgrins



Series: Empty Promises [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, KCWeek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Caroline finally comes to New Orleans, though not in the spirit Klaus had hoped.





	At My Door

It was never in question if Caroline would show up at his door, not after the temptation he'd promised all those years ago - it was merely a matter of when. How many times had he wondered how she might appear? Even as time attempted to dull his memory of a sharp tongue and biting smiles, Klaus knew her arrival in New Orleans would be a thing to behold.

If only it had finally happened under better circumstances.

She rang the doorbell, against all expectation he had of the brazen blonde who once stormed into his home to demand a prom dress, and looked far too pale. "Hope is missing." Before he could crush the polished trim of the doorway, Caroline pressed a calming hand to his chest. "We think she ran away with a boy, and I have a feeling they're on their way here. I just needed to tell you myself in case there were larger hijinks at hand."

"Always," he bit out. "None involving Hope, not directly anyway. When was she last seen?"

Caroline looked grim. "She was in bed for the nighttime check but missed breakfast. They must have left early this morning."

Klaus shook his head, a familiar rage filling him. "Tell me everything you know about the boy," he said, moving to rush out the door except Caroline stepped in front of him. "My child is in danger, I suggest you get out of my way."

"My car is outside," she answered in a placating voice, which only served to irritate him further. "I have our tracking class on it, they're feeding me updates. In the meantime, we should check her favorite haunts around here. I had hoped she would come here first."

Seething, Klaus gently shoved Caroline aside. "If she came here willingly at all."

Though it seemed like she wanted to roll her eyes, Caroline gave a chagrined nod instead and followed him out to the SUV. "That's why I came to you, in case I need hybrid backup."

Klaus opened the passenger side door, sending a hard glare over the roof to Caroline. "One day, I will remind you of more pleasurable reasons to come to me," he swore, voice low with intense anger courtesy of the situation. "Hope won't be in your care forever, leaving you far fewer excuses to show up in New Orleans."

"Better not raze it looking for your daughter, then," she shot back, sliding into the car. "Let's keep cool until we know there's something to get all murder-y over, okay? First, we find Hope, _then_  you can brag about getting me out of Mystic Falls."

His skin still tight with an anxious fear, Klaus filed away that comment for later consideration. The circumstances weren't good, but Caroline was still there. And she was there for him.


End file.
